sacrificios
by Shioretahana
Summary: ella ha hecho un sin nunmero de sacrificios por el aunque al final tuviese que soportar todo el dolor en silencio/ mal summary pasen y lean por favor
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es mi primer fanfic de Kuroshitsuji y en verdad deseaba escribirlo ya que es uno de los mejores mangas que he leído **

**Pero vayamos a lo que nos trajo aquí, sin más la historia:**

Todo Sea Por El

Ella siempre fue la persona linda y dulce que él esperaba que fuese, reprimiendo así una parte de su verdadero yo

Cuando el desapareció se negó a pensar que habia muerto, rogando por volverlo a ver una vez más sano y salvo

Y cuando supo de su regreso fue la primera en ir a verlo, pero al verlo a los ojos se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal, algo faltaba en su interior como si se hubiese roto en miles de pedazos y que jama volverían a unirse nuevamente

Que soporto cada uno de sus rechazos con una sonrisa en su rostro aun cuando luego tenía que secar lagrimas que brotaban silenciosamente

Porque fingió creerle cuando decía que no tenía tiempo para estar con ella culpando siempre al trabajo cuando ella sabía que era mentira

Quien nunca dio a conocer el dolo que le causaba el saber que él no deseaba tenerle más a su lado

Porque ella siempre se mostro indiferencia haciéndole creer que ignoraba lo trabajos que realizaba para su majestad, la reina

Ella que antepuso el amor que profesaba asía el, a su amor propio

Porque nunca hizo caso a los rumores y comentarios que circulaban y llevo orgullosa el título de "La prometida del perro guardián de la reina"

Ella, entreno hasta el cansancio con la idea de protegerle algún día y poder llegar a ser digna de ser llamada su esposa

Y que cuando estuvo en peligro dejo a un lado toda lindura en ella convirtiéndose en una persona lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerle

Ella, si, ella quien daría hasta su último aliento por el sin vacilación alguna porque ese era el camino que decidió seguir hace mucho tiempo

Porque ella era Elizabeth Cordelia Midlford Phantomhive

Para quien no existía un sacrificio que ella no estuviera dispuesta a realizar por el hombre que amaba.

**Lo sé, es corto pero en verdad pero aun así espero que haya sido de su agrado, además he pensado en escribir otro pero desde el punto de vista del otro pero al fin, ustedes dirán**

**Comentarios, críticas, consejos recibidos sean todos ellos**

**Hasta la próxima historia se despide**

**Hana.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdón, perdón sé que tarde mas de lo necesario pero en verdad no pude subir nada antes de ahora, si es que alguien realmente lee esto les ofrezco mis mas sinceras disculpas**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece le pertenece a Yana Toboso **

No Te Vayas Jamás

Porque desde el comienzo siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga y fiel compañera, dulce y comprensiva.

Porque eras la única que se negó a creer que estaba muerto y siempre aguardaste mi regreso.

Cuando volví de ese infierno fuiste la primera en ir a verme y de las pocas a las, que le alegro realmente.

Cuando todo mi mundo cambio tú nunca lo hiciste y te mantuvo igual dándome así la confianza que necesitaba para enfrentar lo que se avecinaba.

Y cuando todo y todos estuvieron en mi contra y todo a mí alrededor se caía a pedazos estuviste siempre a mi lado sin dudar.

Aun cuando tuve que mentirte para no arriesgarte, y evitar que conocieras el mundo en el que estaba confinado a vivir por el hecho de ser quien soy.

Que aun con todos mis rechazos y desplantes te mantuviste a mi lado con esa hermosa sonrisa tuya.

Porque en mi vida, perdida en la oscuridad tú eras el brillo de esperanza que me mantuvo de pie.

Tu, que siempre me demostraste amor y preocupación por mi sin importarte lo que las demás personas hablaran a nuestras espaldas.

Porque cuando estuve en peligro te viste obligada a dejar a un lado tu dulzura e inocencia por mi.

En ese momento me di cuenta de todo aquello que nunca quise ver en ti y que te vistes en la necesidad de reprimir por mí.

Porque no pude imaginar la cantidad de trabajo que tuviste que pasar para ganar esa fuerza que siempre me negué a ver y reconocer.

Porque tuviste que mancharte tus manos de sangre por mi culpa y en ese momento me jure a mi mismo no volver a ser el causante de tu dolor.

Porque nunca dejaría que ella se fuera de mi lado.

Por eso y más yo El Conde Ciel Phantomhive he de luchar hasta la muerte y más allá por protegerte.

Que eres lo único que me queda en esta vida.

**Comentarios, criticas quejas todos son recibidos y agradecidos Se despide esperando verles pronto Hana**


End file.
